Ordinary days
by Lifaen
Summary: Set after Series One episode Six. Introduction inside. Nick/Claudia
1. Chapter 1

Ordinary days - Summary

After the death of Captain Ryan, Nick returns to the present to deliver the news of his death and the predators confirmed death along with its young. Join the team as Nick and Connor try to solve the riddles of the anomalies and try and close them for good. The team will face many dangers as well as experiencing budding relationships both friendship and love, also as a twist a new character will join the team. Read as we delve into the secrets of the anomalies and will the team find out what Helen knows about them. Stay tuned.

Authors thoughts 

This will be the longest story I have yet written I will make this story an enjoyable read, sit back and enjoy. This story will be written once my current piece **Everlasting light **is complete and with a bit of feedback from chapter nine and soon to be chapter ten, I will start to post when I feel it has captured enough attention and feedback.

Pairing include - Nick/Claudia. As well as mild romances around the story.

Tell me what you think. Note: the new character will have details on my Fan Fiction profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One 

The heat in the Permian was at its full with the sun at its highest point in the pale blue sky, heat waves shimmered across the arid landscape. Nick Cutter watched as the anomaly to the present glimmered slowly, it was but a few meters away to the relief of Nick the heat was slowly becoming unbearable. He turned around watching Helen reluctantly following him up the slope towards him, her attempts to rekindle their affections that had vanished with her when she left him for trips into the past. Helen finally stopped next to him, the pair exchanged looks before Nick broke the silence.

"Look Helen, after all of this. You fighting with us when you know so much about the anomalies is dangerous" Nick began voicing his fears, he knew Helen she really could be spiteful and with the knowledge of these portals in time that was a risk he was unwilling to take with her. "I will try and get Lester off your back if you just keep away from us" he finished hoping she would take him up on his proposal. After a few moments Helen stared at Nick for a moment before nodding.

"I'll keep my word if you keep yours Nick" Helen began whilst she slowly turned away from him. "See you around maybe, if we bump into each other don't forget to say hi" she finished, Nick smiled and turned towards the anomaly. He looked behind him once more to see where Helen would walk off to, but she was gone like she was never there. The anomaly began to flicker the sign that it was about to close, he wasted no time in stepping through back into the present day.

Everything was as he left it. Stephen stood by Abby and Conner, whilst Claudia near Lester watching him as he walked back through the anomaly safe and sound. Stephen rushed over to him in concern, Nick's face had sadness etched into his features the death of Ryan hit him harder than he thought it would have.

"Captain Ryan and his men are dead killed by the future predator" Nick spoke to Lester answering the question that was clearly written on his face. Lester's face didn't change as he heard the news, he nodded before signalling for his men and Claudia to follow, Claudia hesitated for a moment before following looking back at Nick once more, she couldn't catch his eye so followed Lester.

"Oh Cutter one more thing", Nick looked back up to Lester who was just outside his car door. "Where's that wife of your's?". Nick thought for a moment, trying to conjure up a lie to tell him, it didn't that him long to find one.

"She was dragged off by the future predator before it was killed, we I couldn't find a body only bits of blood" Nick replied. Lester nodded after a moment of pause before getting into the car and ordering the driver to take him back to the home office. Connor and Abby stood awkwardly as the silence remained unbroken, Stephen stood in front of Nick searching his eyes for any emotion or hints to why he was acting strangely.

"Me and Connor are going to go back to the home office as well before going home so we will see you tomorrow" Abby stated before her and Connor headed for her little mini. Nick shook his head quickly and focused on Stephen who was looking at him strangely. Nick patted Stephen on the shoulder before leading him to the only car left in the clearing, he looked at Stephen again who looked even more confused than before.

"So you and Claudia, is there something going on there or do you just randomly kiss each other when you feel like it" Stephen asked with a grin. Nick returned his smile, he and Stephen would always do the playful banter whether it be about women or anything else he still enjoyed it. His thoughts trailed to Claudia on that question, he was pretty sure he was interested in her and judging by the kiss they both shared he was pretty sure she liked him.

"What do you think Stephen, that's not the first time me and Claudia have kissed" Nick said and got the reaction he expected from his friend. Stephen's face said it all his features filled with burning curiosity. Nick smiled at his reaction and began to tell him about his and Claudia's first meeting and in the hotel when they were trapped.

"You old dog I knew you were a old fashion romantic at heart" Stephen laughed as he entered the car and turning the engine on. The drive back to the home office was filled with chuckles about Nick's pervious attempts with women since Helen, Stephen was slightly worried that if he kept laughing they would cause a major accident in the middle of London how they would explain that would be hard. They entered Lester's office and composed themselves after a good half an hour of laughter, Lester raised an eyebrow at them both before standing up from his desk calling the rest of the team to him. Claudia, Abby and Connor filed into the office before shutting the glass door behind them.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I am pleased to inform you that you have a new addition to the team may I introduce Jessica Smith" Lester said is his normal calm voice. The team turned around as a young women stepped into the room slowly with a somewhat shy smile. She had shoulder length blonde hair and azure blue eyes, she was pretty and stood about five foot ten, she was wearing black pin strip trousers with a sky blue jumper and a white collared shirt underneath. She went around the team shaking hands before coming to a stop at Nick, he smiled to her and extended his hand towards out towards her.

"I'm Nick Cutter its nice to meet you" he said calmly with a warm smile. She shook his hand a blushed slightly before saying.

"Jessica Smith, I don't mind if you call me Jess and thanks for being so welcoming" Jessica replied to Nick and the rest of the team. Nick looked up to see what Lester had been doing the whole time she introduced herself.

"Another anomaly, its at Wimbledon … anyone for tennis?" Lester said with a smirk, but when he turned round he saw the team already turning the corner before going out of his vision. "Oh charming" Lester finished before returning to his desk.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Ok guys there's the first chapter tell me what you think. Also do not worry Jessica isn't going to be a trouble maker or Mary-sue so that's safe.

Everlasting Light received - 78 reviews and still counting so lets see if we can get this one just as popular

Review - what's views of Jessica and first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Wimbledon. Nick stood at the entrance to the all England club, the sun bathing the courts in a golden glow. Everyone slowly gathered around him waiting for his order's on what to do in the current situation, Nick turned to face them with a serious expression on his face. **

"**Ok me, Stephen and Abby are going to search centre court for the anomaly I want Connor and Claudia to search court one Jessica you will go with them" Nick finished. Claudia, Jessica and Conner watched as Nick, Stephen and Abby entered the grounds and headed to centre court, Claudia's eyes followed Nick until he was out of sight, as she turned to both Jessica and Conner she noticed that Jessica's eyes dated back from where Nick had gone. Connor stood awkwardly with the two women sensing there was going to be some tension along the way. **

"**Shall we get going then?" Claudia asked, both Jessica and Connor nodded straight away and entered the grounds following the path ways to number one court. Claudia took in the sights around her, the famous grass courts of Wimbledon trimmed to perfection and designed for prefect play. As Claudia pushed open the elegant glass doors to enter the smaller show court of Wimbledon she took her time to admire how beautifully crafted everything was, it was places like this that made you proud to be British. **

"**This place really is beautiful, centre court is even more so, some epic battles have been played there" Jessica said in wonder as she took in the buildings structure. Claudia turned around as Jessica spoke, she watched as the younger woman marvelled at pictures of past greats of the sport. **

"**All this for people batting a ball over a net, seems a bit much doesn't it" Connor said seemingly confused as to why the grounds were probably only second best to the queen's garden. Jessica spun around at his remark her face filled with shock. Connor suddenly felt he was going to regret this. **

"**A bit much? Wimbledon is the most prestigious tournament in the history of tennis, nothing even comes close to it" Jessica replied to his comment. Everyone went quiet when Claudia's phone sounded alerting her to a message. **_**"Centre court now!" **_**Claudia re-laid the message to Connor and Jessica before they ran for the larger stadium. **

**Connor was first into the stands of centre court which looked over the court, and there hovering within the middle of the court was the anomaly. Nick and Abby stood facing it talking to one another about containing whatever may come through, Connor heard Claudia and Jessica come up behind him, as expected he heard Jessica gasp at the sight of the anomaly. Connor was about to call out to Nick and Abby when the anomaly started to shift slightly and noises began to come through, they saw Nick and Abby turn back just in time to see a fully grown stegosaurs plodded through the anomaly. Both Nick and Abby watched in amazement as the large herbivore walked around the grass court carefully. **

**Nick heard Claudia, Connor and Jessica come to halt next to him, he put his hand out to halt them. Stegosaurus may have been a herbivore but the deadly four spikes at the end of its tail could impale and kill a human easily. **

"**Where's Stephen" Connor whispered having noticed the absences of the man. Nick looked back at him his face still full of amazement of the creature in front of him. Connor decided to ask again later as when the professor was in this mood there was no way of getting anything out of him. Their attention was drawn back to the dinosaur in front of them as it bugled in panic and swung it spiked tail at the team, everyone but Jessica threw themselves down to the floor before the deadly spikes past over the top of their heads. Nick grabbed Jessica and pulled her to floor with him just as the tail came over their heads. They both landed in a bundle of tangling limbs on the hard grass court. **

"**Thanks for a moment there I thought I wasn't going to see another day" Jessica said to Nick as he got off her and took her hand before leading her away from the stegosaurus. Jessica felt Goosebumps prickle her arms as Nick pulled her along away from the dinosaur which was swinging its tail wildly knocking the net posts out of the ground. **

"**Its ok happens to everyone, well everyone on this team" Nick replied and let go of her hand when everyone was in the lounge. Nick didn't notice Claudia glaring at Jessica slightly at the sweet tone Jessica was using while she spoke to Nick, she would have to try and talk to Nick later about the kiss she had pulled him into before he entered the anomaly. **

"**Where's Stephen" Connor asked again after he had got his breath back. **

"**Lester called him back to the home office but wouldn't tell us why" Nick replied. He saw Claudia looking at him with a soft expression upon her face, flashbacks of the kiss they shared before he walked into the anomaly, he was curious as to why she had done it in front of everyone even Lester. He would have to ask her about it later, when they weren't dealing with an anomaly at the time. **

"**So what are we going to do about the stegosaurus walking around centre court" Abby asked everyone standing around her who in turn looked at Nick for answers. He allowed ideas to formulate in his mind until he found one that he thought would work. **

"**Ok Abby and Connor I want you to make sure he cant get out of the stadium, Claudia, Jessica I want you to get onto Lester and tell him we have situation under control and also have a cover story ready just in case anything goes unplanned" Nick said to the team before heading to the doors to go back on court. **

"**What about you Nick" Claudia called after him. **

"**Well I'm going to herd it through of course" he replied with a cheeky smile before opening the doors and walking out. Connor and Abby set of to do what they had been told leaving Claudia and Jessica alone in the lounge. **

………………………………**............................................................................................................**

**Ok guys there is chapter two, where's all my regular reviewer's gone haha. **

**Next chapter I think will be interesting not sure when the update will be sometime in the next week. **

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Three _

"_I see Nick is very hands on with his job" Jessica said to Claudia after she had phoned Lester to update him on there progress. Claudia turned to Jessica with a blank expression formed across her beautiful features. _

"_Yes he is, he's a very brave man I admire him for that .. He cares about whatever comes through the anomalies and will do what ever he can to keep them safe and put them back through" Claudia replied to the younger woman. Jessica nodded seemingly thinking about something, she grabbed Claudia's attention again before speaking. _

"_Is he spoken for? I know he had a wife but she's been dead eight years technically" Jessica asked Claudia unaware that she was gritting her teeth slightly and tensing up. Claudia didn't quite know what to say she shouldn't be jealous as Nick had kissed her back at the hotel and had kissed back before he went through the anomaly, so was he taken by her, she would have to get him alone and ask then. _

"_No he isn't spoken for, well not technically" Claudia replied and watched Jessica's face for a reaction._

"_Oh how do you mean technically?" Jessica asked clearly confused. _

"_Nick and I have kissed before, once he kissed me before he ran to get help when we were trapped in a hotel with these flying creatures trying to eat us, and the second was before he went into the Permian where I kissed him and he also kissed back" Claudia replied to Jessica's question. She noticed Jessica's face fall for a moment before she pulled up a mask hiding her emotions. There attention was refocused when they heard the stegosaur let out another bugle followed by a hiss of pain only it sounded human. _

"_Oh god Nick" Claudia gasped and ran to the doors and pulled them open, she ran along to the wall and around to the corner to see Nick leaning against the side of the court clutching the back of his shoulder where she saw blood running slowly down his back. The dinosaur was no where to be seen nether was the anomaly, at least it was safe to get to Nick. Claudia ran over to him as quickly was she could and dropped down next to him once she had reached him instantly moving his hand away to check the wound. The wound didn't look too deep by Nick cringed violently as she touched his shoulder. _

"_Sorry I'm so sorry Nick" Claudia said rapidly taking her hands off of his wound. Nick forced a smile through his pain placing a hand over hers in comfort. _

"_Don't worry it isn't that bad, bloody tail got me as it went back through" Nick managed to get out past his pain, he felt short of breath and a sharp pain as he took in breath. Claudia seemed to notice his breathing had become laboured and searched her pockets for her mobile phone, as she found it she flipped it open to see the battery had died. _

"_Jessica call Lester get him to get medic's here and fast" Claudia called over to the young woman as she came around the corner. She looked shocked at Nick's wound for a moment before quickly searching for Lester's number, she watched as Claudia laid her hand over the Nick's as she sat beside him trying to keep him calm. Jessica felt a slight jolt of jealousy as she watched Nick wince out a smile in reply to Claudia's actions. _

"_The medic's have been sent" Jessica called back. _

"_Professor oh god are you ok" she heard Connor and Abby shout from the other entrance to the court. They both rushed over to the professor crouching down also and talking to him, Jessica walked slowly over to them she watched as everyone gathered around Nick, their leader their pillar of stone. She could see why she was attracted to the man he was strong, straight forward and most of all determined, he would do anything to keep both human life and the creatures alive and unharmed. _

_She hard him talking to Connor about one of their little projects they were working on to help them understand the anomalies more. She watched as Connor's face was a mixture of worry and happiness, she felt as if she was narrating a story by watching the four on the grassy floor three of the four doing there best to keep Nick calm and keep is breathing steady. When she took the job she wasn't expecting dinosaurs she thought Lester was pulling her leg, she got that wrong, she had been lucky no one had seen what had happened this time. Fortunately the court had not been damaged apart from a net post which was easily fixed, so the tournament would go ahead as planned the following week. _

_Jessica saw the special forces medic run over to Nick moving the rest of the team out of the way as he inspected the deep wound. Everyone stood silently as the medic made his prognosis on the wound and see if any internal damage had been caused, seconds felt like hours until finally the medic looked up with a smile on his face. _

"_He's going to be fine, sore for a few days but fine the spike just missed his lung and chipped his collar bone so he will need to take it easy for a couple of days, so no more hunting dinosaurs professor" The medic said to the team and Nick after slowly easing Nick into a standing position he handed him some painkillers just in case. "Oh and that includes driving" the medic called before turning around the corner presumably heading back to base. _

"_Come on Nick ill give you a lift" Abby said standing by him just in case he fell. Nick smiled and nodded, as Abby lead the way Nick stopped for a moment and pulled out and pen and his little note pad and scribbled down something before placing it in Claudia's hand and then followed Abby once more. _

_Claudia read the note carefully and she smiled slightly it read "Call me, you have my number or if not you can get it from Connor". _Claudia whispered it aloud before looking up at Jessica and Connor. Jessica felt another jolt of jealousy flow through her at what she had heard, she barely noticed Claudia telling them they could go home for the day. Jessica watched Claudia walk away with a slight spring in her step much to her displeasure.

"I knew those two would hook up all along, well there not together yet but you know" Connor said brightly standing next to her.

"Isn't that nice" Jessica replied before also walking off. Connor stood there shocked before putting two and two together and muttered.

"Ah now I get it, oh damn Abby gave me a lift down here .. Abby wait" Connor shouted the last word before running after the team. He ran past Jessica waving before picking up speed again in an attempt to catch up to Abby and Nick, just as he got out to the entrance he saw Abby's mini pull away and drive up the road.

"Need a lift Connor ill drop you off at Abby's" Claudia offered as she opened her car door. Connor smiled and stepped into the passenger side before Claudia headed for Abby's flat. He began asking questions about her and Nick's relationship and the fact Jessica may have a crush on the professor also.

"Well at the moment me and Nick aren't in a relationship Connor but maybe we will be soon I don't know depends if he wants to be" Claudia replied to his questions.

"You mean you don't see the way he looks at you from his office and the fact at he kissed you back at the anomaly, plus he talks about you all the time when we are working together" Connor said out of the blue after a few moments of silence. Claudia turned her head rapidly at the words Connor had said.

"He talks about me" Claudia asked. Connor suddenly wished he hadn't said anything, the professor was going to kill him.

………………………………............................................................................................................

I hope you like this

Jenny left the show L and when she woke up from nearly dieing her first word was Nick with a couple of tears streaming down her face. /sniff

Please Review I love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four 

Abby stood in Nick's kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil so she could make them both some tea, she had insisted he sit down and take it easy for a while and that she would stay for a little bit. She added the tea bags and added both cups onto a tray with a saucer of milk and sugar cubes, as she walked into the living room she saw Nick reading a book on holiday destinations, Abby smiled he did deserve a holiday. Nick heard her come in and noticed the tray and smiled gratefully and offered a sit to Abby as she placed the tray onto his coffee table in front of the television give a cup to Nick and adding sugar to her own.

"Planning on going on holiday Nick?" Abby asked striking up conversation with the man.

"I'm not sure, I wouldn't mind on but with our job I doubt ill get the time" Nick replied. Abby nodded understanding what he meant, anomalies were always appearing at the worst times possible. Abby decided to swing the conversation towards Nick and Claudia, she always though there was something between those two and since witnessing that kiss back in the forest of dean she instantly knew something was going on.

"So you and Claudia, is something going on there or is it just your kissing partners?" Abby asked looking over the rim of her coffee cup. Nick almost choked on his coffee placing it down rapidly causing Abby to grin in amusement at Nick's reaction to her question, Nick relaxed back into his sofa before looking back at Abby.

"I don't know, I need to talk with her about that as its not the first time" Nick replied equally amused by Abby's surprised reaction. Nick saved her asking for more information and told her about the other kisses he and Claudia had shared together. Abby sat listening intently she was certain the two would end up together by the sounds of things, then Jessica came into her mind. Abby had seen the way Jessica looked at Nick the first moment they met and the envy that clearly shone in her features when she saw Claudia place her hand over Nick's back at Wimbledon.

"What about Jessica, its obvious she likes you I mean she gave Claudia some serious evil looks when she touched your hand" Abby asked Nick yet another question hoping to learn more about this thoughts. Nick pondered what Abby had told him, he had noticed the tension between Jessica and Claudia back at Wimbledon just before he went out to hard the stegosaur, Claudia's face had been full of worry when he smirked and said he what he was going to do.

"What about her" Nick replied.

"Well what do you think about her?" Abby asked him noticing he was slightly avoiding on the question. Nick looked up at her, he thought Jessica was a interesting woman, pretty and smart she was his type but he and Claudia were somewhat dancing around each other relationship wise. Abby seemed to read his mind. "Well its clear you have strong feelings for Claudia, I mean its obvious you both share the same feelings towards one another" Abby said calmly placing his cup down and giving Nick time to respond. Abby noticed a vibration in her pocket, it was her phone. Nick looked up quickly and noticed Abby reading something from her phone.

"The Cutter's going to kill me I told Claudia about how he talks about her a lot and she's asking me all these questions" Abby read the text aloud and suddenly froze when she realised she had. The look on Nick's face made her roar with laughter, his expression was full of horror which only made Abby succeed in falling from her chair laughing until it hurt on the floor. Nick noticed Abby laughing before slowly letting a smile form on his face, he was really going to kill Connor for telling Claudia that.

"Oh I'm sorry Nick, just Connor really is awful at keeping his mouth shut" Abby said after regaining her breathing at a steady level, but when she looked at Nick again the fits of giggles returned and once again she was holding her sides as she laughed. Nick's heard his phone ring and stood up to answer it, Abby fell silent as he picked up the phone and started speaking.

"Hello Nick Cutter speaking" Nick said in formal voice.

"_Hi Nick its Jessica, listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink or something tomorrow night" _Jessica said sweetly from the other end of the phone. Abby pulled a face as if to ask "Who is it". Nick mouthed that it was Jessica and Abby giggled slightly at the other woman's attempts to woo Nick when she knew Claudia was practically seeing him.

"I think me and Claudia are doing something tomorrow night Jess, sorry" Nick replied. Abby watched on, she was proud that he was being honest she didn't know if she could be honest so easily with a man like that.

"_Oh well never mind sorry to brother I thought id just ask" _Jessica replied.

"No problem you weren't to know, right I've got Abby over right now so I'm afraid I've got to go I speak to you tomorrow, bye" Nick said before placing the phone down back on its stand. He kept his eyes on the phone for a moment before looking back at Abby and smiled.

"Did she take it well?" Abby asked.

"As well as she could considering I mentioned Claudia, her voice wasn't so sweet after that" Nick chuckled, he and Abby chatted about various things from work to embarrassing moments in there lives. After Abby said she had to go Nick walked her to the front door.

"Thanks Abby for the lift I mean and the company" Nick said smiling to his younger colleague.

"No trouble at all Nick remember to take it easy" Abby replied and embraced him lightly as to not cause any pain to his shoulder. After she pulled away she smiled and waved before driving away presumably heading home and hopefully to kill Connor, Nick smiled at the last thought.

After watching Abby drive out of sight he had a sudden idea, he grabbed his mobile phone and shut the door behind him before locking it. He set off for his local shopping centre with a plan in mind. The walk took me about half an hour but he felt good getting the exercise for once, as he came to the shopping centre it was five in the evening giving him plenty of time to browse the shops for anything he needed. He had planned to move into somewhere smaller his house was much to big for him living on his own, also with the pay he was getting from both the university and anomaly project he was able to buy up market as he enjoyed doing.

"Ok here goes" Nick said before he began to look around the shops for his little plan he had cooked up.

…….

Nick opened his front door and stepped through holding a few bags of shopping, after locking his front door he walked into his kitchen and placed his bags on the tiled surface of his table. He placed various foods into his fridge and cupboards, just as he placed his keys into the bowl on his coffee table his phone rang once more.

"Nick Cutter speaking" Nick said after he picked up. The voice on the other end made him jump and give him the butterfly stomach.

"_Hi Nick its Claudia, you asked me to call you earlier today" _came Claudia's reply, Nick was suddenly very nervous about what Connor had told her.

"Ah Claudia Brown what are you doing at this moment in time?" Nick asked after checking the time which read quarter-past-six.

"_I'm currently watching The Bill right now why?" _Claudia asked.

"Have you eaten yet Claudia? Nick's stomach felt like it was going to burst every miller second felt an hour.

"_Are you asking me to come over for dinner Professor Nick Cutter?" _Claudia replied spelling out the obvious.

"Yes Claudia Brown I am, would you like to try my cooking? Nick asked with a smile on his face at the conversation.

"_Ill be over shortly" _Claudia replied before Nick placed the phone down and walking back into the kitchen to see what to cook. He could not wait.

………………………………............................................................................................................

I enjoyed writing this chapter so I would love it if you reviewed. We will learn what happened to Stephen and some Nick/Claudia on the way soon. I also wanted to introduce I bit of Nick/Abby friendship because there's really not enough of it.

Please review makes me writer better and quicker honest


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Nick had two plates in his hands which he quickly placed on his tiled kitchen units before opening his oven and pulling out four chicken breasts, he placed two neatly on each plate. He then took out his steamed carrots along with his roasted potato's and did his best to add them evenly and neatly to each plate, lastly he walked over to a saucepan and poured a white wine chicken sauce over the chicken breasts. Just as Nick checked his watch there was a knocking at his door, he felt the nerves creeping back again as he had a pretty good idea who it was, he put his hand on the handle and opened the door.

"Claudia Brown, its nice to see you" Nick said as soon as he saw her standing on the other side of his door. She smiled in response and stepped into his house when he stood aside allowing her access. Claudia stepped into his house taking in her surroundings, Nick offered her a seat in his living room telling her to bare with him for a moment.

"Something smells nice Nick, I cant tell if it's the expensive aftershave or the food" Claudia said from her seat in his cosy living room.

"I'm hoping its both, the food is ready by the way you can come through now" Nick replied. Nick finished laying the table, he looked up at Claudia when she entered his kitchen. She seemed please at the sight of the food neatly laid out on the clean white plates, steam rose from the food showing the pair it was still hot.

"My my Nick it seems you can cook, I'm impressed as always" Claudia said with a cheeky smile. "shall we eat?"

"We shall Claudia Brown and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do" Nick replied before taking the first bit out of his chicken. To his surprise he had cooked the food well for once, he looked up to see if Claudia agreed, when he did look up he found himself staring her in the eye's both looked away blushing slightly.

"The foods nice Nick, I'm glad I came" Claudia said drawing them away from the silence that had descended over them after Nick had caught her looking at him.

"Why thank you, there is something nice for desert to" Nick stated with a small grin. Claudia's ears perked up at the word desert. "Chocolate cheesecake sound good to you Claudia?" Nicked asked. He watched as her face was a mixture of bliss, who could of thought that cheesecake could have such an affect on a woman.

"You know I could kiss you right now I love cheesecake" Claudia replied having a day dream about a cheesecake.

"I better get that cheesecake ready then if I'm getting a kiss for it" Nick said standing quickly and clearing the table of their plates and placed them into the sink. He took out the defrosted cheese cake and cut two slices out and laid them on a plate with a pair of spoons, he placed one in front of Claudia and took his seat opposite her. Claudia leaned over quickly and placed a small kiss on his cheek, just a brief peck but still enough to make Nick's face feel hot and red.

"Told you I could kiss you because of the cheesecake" Claudia said with a smirk returning to her sitting position before taking a bite out of her slice of cheesecake. Nick watched in amusement at Claudia's reaction to the taste of the desert, he started to eat his own and before long the pair had finished not just only their slices but the whole thing. They told each other various stories about there lives and even some embarrassing moments.

"You tried asking your crush out when you were lost on the highlands, Nick Cutter why doesn't that surprise me" Claudia laughed.

"Well for one I'm a hopeless romantic and I did kiss you when I practically ran out on a suicide mission" Nick replied chuckling. Just as Claudia went to speak the phone rang causing Nick to pick it up quickly.

"Nick Cutter speaking" Nick answered

"_Hi Nick its Jess listen Lester phoned me,_ _we have to be at the home office at seven sharp for an important briefing" _Jessica said from the other end of the line.

"Ok thank you Jessica, me and Claudia will be there" Nick replied.

"_I was about to phone her next Lester has got me on the phones how enjoyable" _Jessica stated sounding confused at what Nick had said.

"Oh not need Jess, she's around here at the moment we've just had dinner, ill pass the message on" Nick answered her confusion.

"_Oh thanks Nick, that's really sweet of you, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" _Jessica finished before hanging up the phone. Claudia looked at him in confusion about what Nick needed to tell her from Jessica.

"We need to be at the home office at seven tomorrow, something about an important briefing" Nick said seemingly reading Claudia's mind.

"How did she take to the news that I was here" Claudia laughed, it was clear that Jessica had feelings for Nick. Nick chuckled, was there anyone who didn't think Jessica had feelings for him maybe Lester would side with him for once.

"She took it well I think, then again I couldn't tell if someone liked me even if they walked right up to me and kissed me" Nick replied.

"I can tell" Claudia replied with a smirk.

"What's that's meant to mean Claudia Brown?" Nick asked.

"Well what happened before you went through the anomaly Nick" Claudia started, surely he couldn't be this blind.

"Well firstly you told me not to go, then you walked up to me and kissed me and .. Oh" Nick said finally her meaning clicked.

"Finally he catches on, well I better get going if we've got to be up early tomorrow" Claudia said rising from her seat. Nick nodded and once again walked another guest to his door just as he had walked Abby there earlier that day. He opened the door and Claudia turned around once she was outside and faced him.

"I had fun tonight" Claudia said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm glad I invited you, you made my evening slightly better but only slightly" Nick joked, Claudia pulled a face of mock surprise and lightly hit him on the arm both laughing lightly. Nick took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Goodnight Claudia Brown" Nick said quietly. Claudia smiled and slowly walked to her car glancing back once more before closing her car door and driving off in the direction

………………………………............................................................................................................

There we go guys. I've noticed I'm getting about seven reviews per chapter which is great lets keep that up. I know I said Stephen's fate will be revealed this chapter but its in the next chapter honest.

Review - would like to thank my loyal reviewers who have stuck with me since the start you know who you are I speak to some of you haha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six 

Nick sat in front of Lester in his office while the rest of the team waited outside typing up their reports on the Wimbledon anomaly. Nick sat patiently waiting for Lester to shift through his paperwork before he finally addressed him.

"Ok first off your probably wondering why I called Mr Hart away from the anomaly yesterday, well I hate to tell you this Cutter but your friend has been giving your wife information from our research did you know anything about this?" Lester asked. Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing, Stephen wouldn't betray the team like that, would he?

"That's not Stephen he wouldn't do that to us" Nick replied. He would not allow Stephen to be blamed for this.

"Then who else could it be, unless you are feeding your wife information about us, and don't try telling me to is you Cutter, who else could it be other than Stephen he has had a history with your wife has he not" Lester finished holding a hand up to stop Nick from arguing further. Nick held his tongue allowing Lester to continue, it wouldn't help to argue right now.

"Now I've commissioned someone else to keep you a lot alive" Lester started before waving someone into the room. Nick heard the door open and looked to see who entered. "This is Captain Becker, his job is to keep you alive so please listen to what he says when you get into a spot of bother Cutter, rather than just running in … have you seen the amount of paperwork" Lester finished allowing Nick and Becker to greet one another.

"I'm Professor Nick Cutter" Nick said extending his hand in a greeting gesture. Becker took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Captain Becker, special forces" Becker replied with a small smile. Nick led him into the working space where he and team were based to introduce him to the team.

"Guys this is Captain Becker, he's here to protect us so you are to listen to him … unless I think he's wrong of course" Nick said before taking his seat at his computer opposite Claudia's, both exchanged glances before there eyes returned to the screens, this didn't go unnoticed by Jessica. She tried to hide the envy on her face but was caught out by Abby who sat next to her, Jessica couldn't read Abby's face but she had a feeling the zoologist knew something.

"If its any comfort to you Jess those to have been basically flirting since they met there's been heavy sexual tension since the start" Abby said hoping it would make Jessica think it wasn't her that Nick wasn't interested in just that he liked Claudia and a lot. Jessica raised her eye brows and turned her gaze back to Nick and Claudia who were focused on their computer screens and talking to Captain Becker at the same time. She caught Claudia's eye and glared slightly at the other woman, she didn't hate Claudia but slightly resented her because of the Nick situation. She sat in her chair thinking of a way to gain Nick's attention. Then it struck her. She walked over to the coffee machine and waited for her coffee to pour out of the machine, she saw Nick get up and head in her direction making her plan twice as easy. The coffee finished pouring and she turned around and "accidentally" walked into the Professor head on causing the coffee to spill onto his white pins stripped shirt and partly down his trouser leg.

"I am so sorry Nick, you might want to take that off before it burns you more" Jessica said quickly holding out her hand for his shirt. The team looked up at the scene and Connor let out a giggled before silencing when Nick threw him a dirty look.

"Take my shirt of in front of everyone I wouldn't inflect that on anyone" Nick said holding the burning material away from his stomach. Nick feeling the heat on his body sighed and pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to Jessica to have it washed as soon as she could go to the dry cleaners at lunch.

"Not bad professor" Jessica eyeing his torso up and down before returning to her seat to carry on with her work. Nick turned to Becker and he gave him the knowing look and Claudia seemed to be giving Jessica a dark looks.

"Thanks I guess" Nick replied taking his seat feeling the chill of beginning topless. Nick looked over to Claudia who was eyeing his chest and shoulders out of the corner of her eyes before darting them back to her computer screen. They all heard Lester's office door open and the sudden stop of footsteps cause them all to look up.

"Should I be worried by that fact that Cutter isn't wearing a shirt and that Miss Smith is holding into it, may I remind you all that this is a working environment and not a strip club, also Claudia stop eyeing up Cutter" Lester said before walking off. Claudia blushed heavily before checking her watch quickly and standing up and walking out saying she had lunch to get.

"Claudia wait" Nick called after her before running the direction she left. Nick ran past a number of offices receiving strange glances from inside as he ran past them shirtless, he rounded the corner and saw Claudia heading for the stairs. "Claudia" he called out once more this time grabbing her focus.

Claudia stood at the top of the stairs staring at him her face still rosy pink from the blush previously. Nick panted for a moment before standing up to his full height.

"Can you name me a song where the first letter begins with K and the second M" Nick asked standing inches from her. Claudia's face was a mixture of confusion but she allowed her mind to think.

"Erm Kiss me?" Claudia replied, and Nick did just that.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Well I had a lot of help writing this chapter from a reviewer who I speak to a lot now and I used some of our own conversation.

Review

P.S thanks CakeyxClickx for the line you know what it is


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven **

Nick pulled on his extra shirt from his locker before heading back into the office where he was about to finish typing up his report along with the rest of the team. He took his seat opposite Claudia's computer and began typing up the last few lines on his document. Claudia glanced at him briefly before returning to her own work.

"Not talking to me now Claudia brown?" Nick teased from the other side of the computer screen with a smirk. Claudia crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. "Hey you were the one who asked me to kiss you, I merely complied with your request"

"You tricked me into saying it Nick Cutter and you know it" Claudia replied still slightly embarrassed about what happened. She saw Nick wearing a huge grin on his face as he teased her about the events earlier.

"You enjoyed it all the same regardless, the blushing on your face says it all Claudia Brown" Nick continued watching her face as she blushed even more. Claudia looked up at Nick with her mouth hanging open slightly in shock, he was accusing her of enjoying it. The thing was she did.

"Even if I did Cutter tricking me into a kiss is not the right way to go about it" Claudia countered, but instantly regretted it when she saw the smirk lining his face as something flittered across his eyes.

"And who was the one who walked up to me in a bar and kissed me without even knowing me, well not personally" Nick replied quickly. Claudia couldn't argue but she tried her best to dig herself out of the situation.

"I was trying to get away from that sleaze bag that was chatting me up if you remember rightly" Claudia countered again thinking she had finally won.

"There were three other men in the room at the time what was wrong with those" Nick said trying to make Claudia submit and admit she enjoyed the kiss.

"Well I needed you to check that picture didn't I" Claudia replied, there was no way he could argue that point. Nick sat pondering for a moment before getting another idea spring to his mind.

"What about before I went through the anomaly you kissed me in front of everyone" The team nodded all as one "and in front of Helen" Nick pointed out to Claudia again everyone nodded apart from Jessica who was steadily getting more and more annoyed as Claudia spoke and flirted with Nick.

"Well .. I .. well you see I" Claudia stuttered over her words as Nick dropped that line on her catching her of guard completely. Nick smirked at her knowing he had won, Claudia stood up and walked around her desk and stood in front of him. "Stand up" Claudia said with a smirk on her face. Nick stood up in front of Claudia, he suddenly became away that everyone was now watching them both.

"How can I help you Claudia Brown" Nick said trying to hold a straight face at her look. Connor, Abby and Jessica watched on to see what would happen. Claudia then wrapped her arms around Nick's neck before pressing her lips softly against his causing Abby and Connor to giggle and Jessica claimed she had to go to the bathroom.

Nick didn't waste time in kiss back slowly and didn't hear the footsteps down the corridor coming closer.

"Ok so when I leave its a strip club now its an orgy, what next do I expect to see Connor and Abby copying you shortly" Lester said as he entered the working space. Nick and Claudia broke apart at his voice and stood side by side with a small smile on there faces. Connor and Abby on the other hand weren't so happy at Lester's comment.

"Sorry Lester wont happen again in the office anyway" Nick replied much to Lester's horror.

"I didn't wish to know Cutter, what you and Miss Brown do outside of work stays outside of work I don't wish to know your cod doodling" Lester replied before stepping back into his office and shutting the door behind him.

"That was slightly embarrassing" Claudia said.

"I wouldn't worry I've seen more of you that anyone else in this room remember back at the hotel" Nick chuckled before printing his report and checking it over. Claudia sat down for a moment, did this mean her and Nick were seeing one another? She should maybe ask him out on a date or something first.

"Nick would you … would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night" Claudia asked.

"Yeah sure why not anywhere in mind miss Brown" Nick replied taunting her with a smirk.

"I don't know why don't you pick me up at eight and surprise me" Claudia said before walking into Lester's office to had in her report and walked from the room waving goodbye to everyone. Nick looked to Abby and Connor for advice.

"Do you know anywhere nice?" Nick asked.

"Sorry Cutter the only places I know are fish and chip shops as Abby never takes me out on expensive meals" Connor replied before Abby slapped him around the head. Connor looked hurt for a moment before Abby cut him out by speaking.

"What about the boatman its by the river some nice views of the city, and the reason I don't take Connor out to nice places is because last time he managed to knock a waiter flying carrying a lot of pricey food" Abby said giving Connor some evil looks.

"Ok the waiter got in my way not the other way around" Connor said turning to the professor who was already walking out the door "Charming" Connor said drifting off is sentence. He turned around to Abby who was standing by the printer taking out her report and handing it in.

"By Connor ill see you at the flat later" Abby said before swiftly walking from the room.

"Abby wait ….. Is happening again I'm being left behind by her again" Connor mumbled before turning back to his work.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Awwww poor Connor. Again id like to thank a couple of reviewers for the ideas of the last couple of chapters. You know who you are.

Review and I think your all going to be surprised soon about my future fic trust me


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight 

Claudia pulled on a pair of red high heeled shoes to match her dress which was cut just below the knee with a frilly design at the edges. She sat nervously on her sofa waiting for Nick to arrive, she had her hair long and wavy rather than having it tired back like she did when working. She heard a car pull up on the street outside her house followed by a door opening and then shutting behind them, moments later there was a knock at her door. Claudia stood up before grabbing her bag and walking to the door.

"I was aware a certain lady in the area needed some fine dining before a stroll along the river" Nick said wit ha smile across his charming face.

"Where ever did you get that idea from Nick Cutter, I must say you do look dashing this evening" Claudia replied playfully standing in her doorway.

"What can I say Claudia Brown I can read you like a book and ever since you ordered me to kiss you I thought you may feel something for me" Nick said playing along with her. Claudia smirked and stepped out of hr house locking the door behind her. Nick took her arm in his and walked her to the car and opened the door for her, he placed a hand on the small of her back as she got in just encase she slipped.

"Ok where are we going Nick, anywhere nice" Claudia asked with keen interest wondering where the professor would take her.

"You heard of the boatman its about twenty minutes from here I've booked us in" Nick said pulling out from the street heading towards the boatman and hopefully a great night.

"Cant say I have heard of it though I may enjoy it and you said something about a stroll after dinner" Claudia teased.

"Oh aye nice walk along the river, I need some fresh air after working in a office all day" Nick replied his eyes focusing on the road ahead of him.

"Is that the only reason Professor Cutter or is there something behind that little walk you've planned" Claudia said with a small smile crossing her face, she saw the boatman sign ahead and sat up a little more.

"I assure you Miss Claudia Brown its just a stroll" Nick replied pulling into the car park and finding a space took longer than he thought he would finding only one free space. After he made sure his car was safely locked he and Claudia entered the restaurant and were shown to their table. After ordering Nick and Claudia socialised about many subjects such as the type when Claudia banged on Nick's office door shouting "I want you in my room now". Nick laughed at the memory and horror on Claudia's face when she realised what she had said.

"That wasn't one of my finer moments I must admit, but you were teasing me with that bake well tart through the webcam from your office what did you expect" Claudia countered Nick's laughter but only seceded in making him laugh even more.

"That was a good day I remember everyone gave you some weird looks when you shouted that mind you" Nick replied once he had calmed his laughing down. Claudia raised her eyebrows at him and folded her arms in mock offence.

"You were being mean by teasing me with a Mr Kipling bake well tart over a webcam what was I suppose to do" Claudia replied leaning forward on the table slightly.

"Well for one if you wanted me in your room all you had to do is ask as for the tart the same thing to" Nick stated leaning forward on the table coming within a few inches of Claudia's face so close he could count the freckles.

"Maybe I will ask next time" Claudia whispered, her eyes flicked down to his lips before checking around her for on lookers, they had a private table which was away from turn up on the spot diners. Once she knew they were being watched by others she slowly closed the gab between their lips, Nick seemed shocked for a moment before returning her kiss just as slowly.

After a few moments Nick teased her lips with his tongue before he pressed his tongue with hers when she allowed him access. Claudia entwined a finger from her left hand into his hair twirling it across as she tried to overpower Nick's tongue with hers, Nick wasn't letting her dominate his tongue both were locked in a combat of fiery passion.

"You ready to pay the bill" Nick said pulling away for air, he looked at Claudia's face her eyes were still shut and her lips parted slightly.

"I think that would be a good idea" Claudia whispered. Nick paid the bill as quickly as possible before he and Claudia left the restaurant quickly before driving back to Claudia's house.

Claudia fumbled with her keys before opening her door and dragging Nick inside by the collar of his shirt. After shutting the door behind them both, Claudia pulled Nick into a fierce kiss his response was pushing her up against the wall causing her to gasp and laugh before there lips met once more.

Claudia pushed him into her living room before Nick turned her around and they both feel against the sofa lips still locked in an epic battle of passion and lust. Nick felt Claudia fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, he was about to reach for the zip of her skirt when suddenly.

"Meow" Claudia's cat jumped on the head of the sofa and looked at the pair with confusion before purring loudly.

"Holly you do pick your moments don't you" Claudia said, Holly meowed again and purred before she began sniffing Nicks hair and looking back at Claudia as if to say "you brought a man back?".

"What a mood killer" Nick laughed stroking the cat behind the ears causing it to roll over and bat his hands with her paws.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Ok not the best chapter in the world heck that's my worst haha.

I would like to thank my ideas yet again to Cakeyxxclick for without our conversations half of these liens wouldn't exist and of course to my reviewers for stickign with me.

Review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Nick awoke to the smell of cold leather, as he opened his eyes he realised his face was resting against the arm of the Claudia's sofa with his mouth open practically eating the leather before coming to his senses. He sat up swiftly allowing his eyes to adjust to the light coming through the open windows, he took in his surroundings and realised he was still in Claudia's living room. He looked down at his feet seeing holly the cat staring at him from the coffee table wangling her tail slowly while her eyes seemed to scowl at him.

"Oh its you, what do you want" Nick said to the cat staring at him as he rubbed his eyes to rid him of the sleep. Holly merely stared back like a guard dog keeping a suspect pinned. Nick heard a noise from the kitchen and turn around to she Claudia walk into the living room with a bowl of cat food in her hand tempting Holly from her place on the table.

"Claudia Brown, good morning how are you?" Nick asked smiling at her beautiful face before rising from the sofa.

"I'm ok did you sleep well?" Claudia replied as she walked back into the kitchen and placed the cat food down for Holly.

"I slept fine thank you" Nick answered her question and looked around her kitchen before setting his eyes on an letter addressed to him and one to Claudia. Claudia noticed where his gaze was drawn to.

"Lester had these dropped of I don't know how he knew you were hear though, probably Jessica told him" Claudia said walking over to the letters on the side.

"What does it say" Nick asked as Claudia handed him the letter. Nick skimmed through the letter before raising his head to face Claudia once more. "I hope you like strawberries and cream Claudia brown" Nick chuckled.

"Why?" Claudia asked somewhat dreading his answer.

"The team have all be granted front row centre court tickets for finals day at Wimbledon on Sunday, which is tomorrow for helping out with the large lizard that was on centre court" Nick said holding up an all England Club centre court ticket.

"Oh that should be an interesting day, who's playing in the final?" Claudia asked him leaning on the kitchen unit watching Nick read the ticket again.

"Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal for the forth consecutive year" Nick said before placing the ticket back on the side.

"So about last night, what happened I mean after I dozed off?" Nick asked after he had completely forgot what had happened after there kiss. Claudia's face was peachy before Nick saw the blush creep up her face.

"You looked sleepy so I got you a blanket and placed it around you before heading of to bed myself, seems you made a new friend also" Claudia replied and then nodded to Holly who was blissfully unaware of the conversation that was going on above her.

"Ah I see, thank you I hope I didn't drool on the arm of your sofa if I did I am very sorry" Nick said after a moment of silence. Claudia showed mock horror at Nick's comment about her beautiful leather sofa which she had brought last week.

"You better be sorry Professor or else" Claudia replied smirking.

………………………………............................................................................................................

The team sat in the first row of Wimbledon centre court whilst the players warmed up, the crowds was talking happily as this was a match everyone looked forward to. Many In the crowd hoped Roger Federer would reclaim his title here after loosing it the year previously, Nick sat in-between Claudia and Jessica. Abby and Connor sat ether side of the three watching Jessica and Claudia for any signs or tension between the pair.

Nick sat with his hand in Claudia's as the to players hit the ball at blinding speeds across the grass were a week ago Nick was sitting with a hole in his shoulder. After Federer taking the first set Claudia said she needed to go and grab a snack hopefully some strawberries and cream. Jessica waited until Claudia was out of sight before turning to Nick.

"Federer is doing well I see who knows he may reclaim this title" Jessica said with a flirtatious smile. Nick smiled awkwardly in return and averted his gaze back to the court waiting for Claudia to return and match to get back underway.

"Yes it would be good to see him win again" Nick said unaware Jessica was leaning slowly towards him. Jessica had a plan and she was going to follow it through hopefully before Claudia came back and took his attention from her. Speaking of the devil it wasn't a second after she had let Claudia come across her mind that the woman that stood in her way to Nick sat down again catching Nick's attention.

The match wore on and the team began to join in with the crowd as points were won and breaks of serve were exchanged by the two top players in world clashed in an epic final which was into its forth hour. The team sat on the each of there seats as Roger Federer stood ready to return his opponents serve to which he held a break point, Nick made a silent pact in his head if Roger won the match he would kiss Claudia Brown and tell her he had feelings for her. The crowd roared in relief when Roger stepped up to the baseline serving for the championships.

"Come on win this" Nick muttered as the ball was tossed into the air, everything seemed to go in slow motion as the ball was struck but was sent long and the linesmen calling the ball out made Nick's chest jolt which nerves. "Get the second serve come on" again the ball well up and the racket struck the it into the box on the other side, the rally was long and each strike made Nick's heart beat faster and faster until Rafael hit the ball into the net.

Centre court erupted in noise as the crowd stood and celebrated Roger reclaiming his title at Wimbledon, Nick rose turning Claudia's face to his and press his lips to hers as the umpire called out.

"Game, set and match Federer"

"Claudia Brown I don't know how to say this but" Nick started but was cut off as Claudia's lips closed on his. Connor and Abby cheered the pair over the screaming crowd, centre court was filled with emotion, the happiness of a champion reclaiming his throne, another disappointed with his defeat, two people finally proclaiming their love to one another and envy of a woman who lost fight battle to get the man she wanted.

"You have your moments Cutter" Claudia smirked her arms around Nick's shoulders as the crowd clapped the finalists still.

"What can I say practice makes prefect" Nick replied smiling. He had all he wanted and he wasn't going to give it up never.

………………………………............................................................................................................

Well that wraps up Ordinary Days but never fret for if there is breath in my lungs and blood in my veins I shall not stop here. Id like to thank a two friends for the strawberry and cream idea which then led on to the Wimbledon idea and I thought the game set and match was needed as it symbolises the end of match and so the end of the story.

I am doing a one shot challenge which I will take the first two story ideas and make a 1000 word minimal one-shot fic, do not be offended if your idea isn't written it is likely that two people have already given there's in. Also my next fic im sure you'll all be surprised by.


End file.
